I do
by jokergirl94
Summary: He just couldn't wait to say 'I do'. Sequel to 'Home'. Solider!Cas/fem!Dean. Mentions of Sabriel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**Summary: He just couldn't wait to say 'I do'. Sequel to 'Home'. Solider!Cas/fem!Dean. Mentions of Sabriel. **

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who made 'Home' such a success! I have never had so much feedback and response for an oneshot before. Thank you and I hope this doesn't disappoint. Except to see a third one shot in this series; turns out I like them too much to let them rest **

SPN SPN SPN

"Ready to get married Cassie?"

He barely had time to register the knock on the door when it was burst open by Gabe, "I'm nervous. God I'm so nervous, you'd think getting shot at for a living would make this less nerve wrecking." He answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists and paced the room.

"You know you can always back out." Gabe replied sitting down on one of the cushioned armchairs in the small dressing room.

Spinning around Cas yelled, "I won't back out! Deana is the best thing to ever happen to me and I love her more than anything."

Smiling the older brother answered, "Then why are you so nervous?"

Stopping his pacing he turned around to find his brother with a 'cat that caught the canary' grin on his face, "Thank you Gabe."

"That's what big brothers are for," the blonde answered standing up to straighten his stunning silver three piece suit, "now I came in here to give you the five minute warning. You're getting married brother."

Looking in the mirror for the last time making sure his Dress Blues were on properly and everything was in its rightful place. When he was sure it was he took a deep breath before walking towards the door, "I'm getting married."

SPN SPN SPN

"Amanda," Deana yelled as she stood in front of the dressing room mirror and put in her last dangling diamond ear ring, "can you lace me up?"

She watched as her best friend came in behind her and started lacing up the corset on her white strapless dress, "You look amazing Dean. I'm so jealous."

Grabbing onto the makeup counter as the corset was tightened she smiled showing off her white teeth, "I just can't wait until this is over. God damn dress is so uncomfortable."

"Enjoy it while you can little sis. You only get married once."

Looking up through her curled hair as it fell around her face she saw her brother leaning against the door jam looking spectacular in a black tux, "Ladies only Sammy."

"Amanda can I have a minute alone with my sister," the giant brown haired man asked stepping further into the dressing room.

With the final tug of the corset and a whisper of 'you look great Dean' Amanda turned around, "My pleasure Sam. See you at the altar."

Rolling his eyes Sam waited for Dean's pesky friend to leave and the door to close behind her, "I never did understand why you liked her. You'd think she'd get the hint that I wasn't interested when I introduced her to my _husband._"

"Did you come here to insult my friends Sam because I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." She answered nervously applying last minute blush to her already perfectly tanned complexion and went to wipe her sweaty palms on her dress when two large hands stopped her.

"You'll stain your dress," Sam answered as she turned around blowing out a breath as he wiped each of her hands delicately with his handkerchief.

"Thanks Sammy," She replied looking one more time in the mirror and watched as her big brother placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You look perfect Dean. Cas is one lucky man."

"I wish Mom and Dad could be here." She answered willing herself not to cry and wreck her makeup.

"They would be so proud of the strong, young lady you have become; I bet they wish they could be here too."

It quiet as they thought of their deceased parents and through the open windows they could hear the first notes of the procession "Looks like it's time for the big show."

"Looks like. Thanks Sam for giving me away it means a lot to me." She answered as they started for the doors.

"This is my reward for raising you for six years. I get to do cool stuff like giving my sister away, holding her firstborn that kind of stuff." Sam smiled as they finally reached the patio doors where they could see the guests sitting on the white chairs set up in the sand and watched as the bridesmaids and groomsman gathered at the altar.

"This is it." She answered with a smile hooking arms with her brother and started towards the altar.

SPN SPN SPN

Castiel stood nervously next to the Pastor over looking looked the beach and resort building they had rented for the wedding. It was beautiful; palm trees flowing gently in the wind, beautiful white sand under their feet and the sound of ocean waves in the background. They couldn't have picked a more beautiful day, it was mid August and not a cloud in the sky.

The music started and the wedding party started to descend the wooden steps to the beach. All the groomsmen were dressed in their Dress Blues and the bridesmaids in halter dresses that matched the red trim on the Marine uniform. His fiancée had put so much work into organizing the wedding that for the last month he often had to drag her to bed so she wouldn't fall asleep at work.

The music hit the crescendo and he looked to see his fiancée, almost wife, emerge from the brick building. She looked drop dead gorgeous!

The Marine watched as she came from behind some bushes fully exposing herself and making him gasp. Her dress was strapless and dragged behind her on the ground with a diamond triangle starting from between her breasts and trailed down to where he supposed her bellybutton was. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose curls hanging around her face. She was so beautiful and he was going to marry her.

He watched as the guests stood as she floated down the aisle with her brother and when the siblings reached the altar Sam kissed her cheek and handed her hand to him which he gladly took whispering into her ear, "You look amazing Deana."

"Looking sharp yourself Solider," She answered with a smile before they turned to face the pastor.

SPN SPN SPN

"Your vows now," The elderly Pastor stated stepping back to his seat under the gazebo.

Grabbing Deana's hand Cas started to talk, "Deana Winchester you are an amazing women. You're a contradiction in and of yourself. The body of an Angel but the mouth of the Devil himself," this got the guests laughing and he waited until the laughter died down, "you are such a compassionate, caring woman. I stay up at night sometimes wondering how I got so lucky with you. Ever since you bumped into me-"

"You ran into me." She interjected with a smile.

"I ran into you, I have been the luckiest man alive. You have given me everything I ever wanted in life and I hope I can give you just as much in return. I promise I will never leave you in sickness or health, rough times or good times; I will always be by your side. Today is the happiest day of my life only in competion to the day you said you would be my wife. You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you Dean." Castiel answered slipping the diamond wedding ring encased with tiny Sapphire rocks onto the manicured finger.

Deana smiled as the cool metal band slipped on next to her engagement ring and wiped her eyes, "Damn it Cas you made me cry," she sniffled out as the crowd started laughing again.

He waited for her to catch her breath before she started her own vows, "I don't really have anything planned, figured I'd wing it," Dean said turning to look into startling blue eyes, "you know me always forgetting something or another. If it weren't for you Cas I'd probably lose my head. That's what I love about you; you always keep me on track and in place. Without you I'd be a thousand feet in the air and two steps behind everyone else; lost in my own little world. When you came crashing into me that day three years ago I was in a dark place in my life and you saved me from myself. You are always talking about how much I have done for you, but really it should be the other way around. You have been through everything with me, hell you put up with me making these wedding plans, and that's saying something," She paused to grab his large hand with both of small ones, "When you read me your vows it was like you were reading my mind because it was everything I wanted to say to you. You are everything to me Castiel Novak and I can't wait to say I'm your wife."

He watched with a smile as she turned and nodded to Amanda to bring the ring. Feeling the familiar warm fingers slide the ring into place he studied the ring, watching as the small emerald rocks glinted in the sun just as his _wife's eyes_ did right across from him.

They had chosen to get their rings embedded with the other's eye color so it would be a reminder that no matter how far apart they would always be by their side. Always

"Do you Castiel James Novak take Deana Mary Winchester to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He answered with a near face splitting smile as he squeezed his bride's hand as they exchanged smiles of excitement.

Turning from the Marine the Pastor looked to the blonde asking the same, "Do you Deana Mary Winchester take Castiel James Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The old man answered as Cas swept Deana off her feet and into a kiss. He could hear clapping and camera clicks in the background but he just couldn't stop kissing his wife.

SPN SPN SPN

"You know I'm glad we picked this song," Deana said as they danced their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Novak on the middle of the wood floor in the white party tent.

"Really," Cas asked as 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake played through the speakers located at the corners of the dance floor, "I thought you hated this kind of music?"

While it was true that neither of them liked the sappy pop crap that was popular this song had struck a note with both of them. When Deana had first found the song by accident on YouTube she help but feel like this song was written for them because it was like they were the reflection of the other.

"Its fits us," She answered as they waltzed around the floor to the song, "don't get use to it though; after this it's AC/DC and Zeppelin from here on out."

"I'll enjoy it while I can." He teased with a smile as the song rolled to an end.

SPN SPN SPN

"Now to slow it down," the pimply faced DJ announced from his booth, "a request from Gabe to his special someone."

The couple looked over to where Gabe walked away from the booth and to a blushing Sam as he dragged him to the dance floor and 'Only for You' started to play.

"Care to join me Mrs. Novak?" Cas asked with a smile as he bowed before his beautiful wife holding a hand out.

"I'd be delighted kind sir," she joked back and they waded to the middle of the floor.

Noticing Dean stumbling with her high heels he put his muscled arms to work and hefted her to stand on his toes and glided around the floor, "Better?"

She answered with a kiss under the paper lanterns crowding the top of the tent, "I love you."

SPN SPN SPN

"Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Deana asked as her husband blindfolded her.

"Are you going back on your promise?" He joked as he hefted both of their suitcases into the back of the waiting taxi and helped his new bride into the back of the yellow cab and slid in himself.

"What promise?" Deana asked as she readjusted her ponytail from under the blindfold and the car started to move.

"You know the one where you said I could pick out the honeymoon if you could do the wedding. "

"Oh that one," She answered pulling on her jean shorts as they rode up dangerously, "not even a little hint?"

"You'll see soon enough, now how about a kiss Mrs. Novak?" He asked seductively leaning forward and laughed when she missed his lips completely and ended up going for his nose. Seeing a pout coming on he quickly pecked her lips and checked his pocket for the passports.

SPN SPN SPN

"Surprise!" Castiel yelled as he pulled the blindfold off Deana and unloaded the cab.

"What are we doing here?" The younger woman asked puzzled staring at the big building in front of her.

"We are going on our honeymoon. Gabe and Sam offered their vacation home in Italy to us for the week."

"You mean we're flying?" She squeaked as she spotted the looming letters spelling out LAX.

Smiling Cas flung his sea bag over his shoulder and rolling Dean's suitcase behind him he grabbed her hand as they started inside, "Unless you found a better way and I can assure you swimming isn't an option."

She frowned and soon they were whisked through ticket stalls and security before they were sitting silently waiting for their plane to start loading, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…" Deana trailed off looking out the big windows where the planes could be seen and he watched her look at them as if they had done injustice to her and suddenly it clicked.

"You're scared of flying aren't you," he asked disbelieving but when he got a glare in return he laughed, "You are!"

"Planes crash Cas! Why do you think I always borrow Sam's car?" She exclaimed risking another glance outside at their new mode of transportation.

"I'll tell you what," the raven haired man said pulling her into his side, "when we get boarded I'll get you some of your favorite whiskey. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but it better be the good stuff."

SPN SPN SPN

"Sir we really can't serve her anymore alcohol." The stewardess answered as Deana motioned for more of the whiskey, sloppily raising a finger before giggling and laying her head on Castiel's shoulder.

"She'll be fine," He answered giving the stewardess his credit card, "thank you."

"I guess this isn't so bad." The blonde slurred before falling asleep in her seat.

SPN SPN SPN

They were halfway through their trip before they got to the beach.

"Oh my God I've always wanted to swim in the ocean," Deana screamed as Cas led her towards the beach on the Mediterranean.

"I know that's why I brought you here." He replied looking down at the beautiful woman next to him. Dressed in a floral sundress, aviators and flip flops that brought out her tan and lightened her golden blonde hair; he saw her spot the sign next to the beach and watched as she deciphered it with a smile.

"And I'm sure you made sure it was a nude one to didn't you; you horny bastard."

He watched with astonishment as without argument she slipped off her sundress and naked as the day she was born started towards the water screaming behind her, "You coming or what?"

Grinning from ear to ear he yelled back dropping his shorts and shirt, "I'm coming sweet cheeks!"

SPN SPN SPN

It was the night before they left and Deana had practically begged him to take her to the beachside bar that was next to Gabe's vacation home. As a Marine he had done tours to areas like this and knew what the bars were like and had no wish to visit them, but then again he would do anything to make Dean happy.

"Come on Mister we don't have all day." Dean begged from the beach where they had spent the day. She had on a straw hat they had found in the vacation home, her sunglasses and Navy blue string bikini with a see through white over shirt.

"Can't we just go back to Gabe's place?" He whined fully aware that he sounded more like a whiny two year old and not a 26 year old Marine.

"It's our last night here baby and I just want to," she paused leaning up against his chest toying with his dog tags dragging her eyes over his muscular body, "enjoy the culture."

Damn that woman, she always knew how to get to him. Adjusting his swim trunks to hide 'little Cas' he grumped, "Fine, but there will be some serious apologizing tonight." He answered running passed slapping her butt on the way.

"Hey!" She yelled chasing after him with a smile on her face.

SPN SPN SPN

"Dance with me?"

Turning around from her spot at the bar with a glass beer bottle in hand she nearly fell right into Castiel's arms, "I would love to handsome."

Pushing through the crowd of people to the middle of the dance floor the couple danced the night away. It was like a scene right out of a movie. Multi colored lights filling the room, festive traditional Italian music played over the loud speakers and they danced.

"Oh God Dean," Cas growled as she ground up against him her ass lingering on his groin.

"What do you say we had back to the house?" Deana questioned still wiggling to the music letting it flinging her hair back and forth with her arms raised high and threatening to spill her beer.

"Hell yeah!" The man answered picking up his wife and running out of the bar eager for what he knew awaited him.

SPN SPN SPN

The next morning he rolled over letting the bright sunlight hit his eyes and sat up. Last night had been wonderful. They had meshed like never before complimenting each other and knowing each other like they had known each other their whole life.

Pulling the sheets to cover his naked lower half he looked to the other side of the king size bed and sighed in wonder at how he got so lucky.

Deana looked like a freaking Goddess laid out in the bed next to him. Hair tangled from sex, her lean body stretched across the bed, revolver tattoo peeking out just above the top of the sheets resting on her hips. Reaching over he ran a hand over her flawless back just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, to make sure he wouldn't wake up in the barracks back in the desert. Feeling her warm skin under his fingers he smiled bending down to kiss the middle of her back because this wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

"Good morning my love" He whispered into the small of her back.

"Good morning honey," she yawned flipping over exposing herself to him and reaching up to bring him in for a kiss, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Dean."

**Reviews?**


End file.
